The Secret
by Rottedheart of the River
Summary: It is about a girl whose wish comes true. WARNING coarse language. I did warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**QUICK FACTS AND WARNINGS**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. All i own is the idea of this story**

**The Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**It was just another boring day at WCHS. I had gym right before lunch. We were running because (our gym teacher) decided we should do fitness until we figured what game we wanted to play since no one could agree.**

**" You are wasting your game time so hurry up and think of something. I can do this for the whole class and it won't make me tired." yelled .**

**"Come on guys let's just play basketball pinball!" called Melanie beside me.**

**At least it wasn't swampball! It is so over-played. At least no more push-ups are involved. I'm built like a runner but I can't lift jack (jack means nothing). So I'm a weakling. I'm good at drawing and I am a fast reader. I can make some pretty good fiction stories too. Anyways back to that boring day.**

**...**

**At noon I had to sprint to the tables and saved three spots. Logan walks up and he said, "Well, if you can save that many seats I call the whole table,"**

**When he is saying this ('s wife) walks by and stops turning around and mouthes to me, "Don't let them boss you around." I mouthed back, "I won't" and she turned and walked into the staff room. At least I'm respected by the teachers and not treated like I'm stupid unlike some people. I looked at Logan and shook my head. All he was a spoiled kid with fucked up parents and siblings. **

**...**

**I finally get home after a long day at school. I did my chores and grabbed my cell and art supplies and shove the stuff into my bookbag. **

**"Mom I'm goin' to go outside just text me if you need me."**

**"Ok"**

**I walk into the weed filled garden containg thistles and dandelions and continue walking until I reach the treeline marking the beginning of the wild life quarter.**

**The wild life quarter is a section of land that belongs to the Queen of England in a sense. Where I live is very hilly so there are sloughs everywhere. There is a huge slough in the pasture that we own so it can be classified as a lake because of its size. Another cool thing about it is that it has an island on it. Too bad I don't have a flat bottom boat otherwise I would go to the island that has one tree and check it out. Plus there are trees everywhere. **

**I had been walking in the quarter for about an hour when I come across a shack. It was abandoned (of course) probably an old hunter's shack. I was just about to walk up to it when I hear a twig snap and I see a cat with bright blue eyes and a tabby coat. I looked more closely and noticed it was blind. **

**Huh, I thought, that looks like Jayfeather. It couldn't be could it? I mean it was probably just a stray. I kept thinking this when I noticed the cat was tending to the catnip that was in what looked like the shack's garden. Then the cat began to carefully nip the catnip stalks and put them in a neat pile. **

**Now that is odd. Maybe it really is Jayfeather. which means that the clans are real.**

**No, I thought to myself, it is just a fiction novel for children with overactive imaginations.**

**"Will you stop blabbering to yourself. It is starting to worry me. and yes I am Jayfeather."a voice said in my mind.**

**I looked at the cat and noticed it was staring into my eyes.**

**"Was that you who spoke in my mind?" I asked caustiously.**

**The cat nodded and flicked his tail to follow. I followed slowly stopping to put my bookbag into the shack.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I followed Jayfeather and once I saw how worn down the path was I knew where we were going. The Moonpool.

We are going to the Moonpool, I thought, what an honor as a human to be allowed passage to such a sacred place.

I looked at Jayfeather and asked, "Why are you taking me to the Moonpool?"

"Because, Serine, I want you to see some old friends of yours you do not remember. " he replied.

Oh, I thought.

We arrived at the Moonpool a few minutes later. I had to duck to get inside. i sat down and crossed my legs.

"What next?"

"Don't you know what to do? I expect you of all people to know."

"I know that I have to drink some of the water and lay down."

"Correct. So do so."

I cupped my hands and dipped it into the water. I took a small sip and laid down. Jayfeather lapped a few drops from the pool and laid down comfortably. I followed his example and my eyes began to close. I fell through darkness and saw a light. I ran towards it was glad it was getting bigger and brighter as I got closer. When I reached it I saw it was a hole big enough for a cat and cat only.

"Damn it. Why am I the one with bad luck?" I said to the darkness.

Jayfeather came padding up and stopped. He looked at me and said, "Well don`t just stand there change into a cat!"

"I don't know how!"

"Why am I always stuck with the clueless ones? Ok… imagine yourself as a cat. I don't care what you look like just transform already." he meowed impatiently.

I closed my eyes and I imagined myself as a long legged cat with long reddish gold fur that looked like a flame. I also imagined I had a pretty face with my blue eyes. I felt myself shrinking and my hair growing shorter and I felt my nails grow longer and retract into their sheathes. Wait sheathes? OMG I`m a cat! I inspected myself in the little pool of water beside me and laughed," I'm a cat!"

Jayfeather flicked his tail back and forth, "Yes, you are a cat. Now hurry up and go through the hole!" he told me.

I sprint through the hole and find myself in a beautiful forest. I gasped in awe and wonder then giggled. Yes I had giggled.

I looked at Jayfeather and saw that he was no longer blind.

"So you are blind when you are awake and able to see in your sleep. Also when you have visions of prophesies and such you can see right?"

He nodded and walked straight.

I said so just he could here, "You may be blind but you see more than all of us." my eyes went unfocused. I then saw a little kitten mewling for its mother but no one was there. I then saw the color of the fur and the size of the paws and the length of it`s little body and gasped. That was me! I was a cat when I was born! Not a human.

"What is wrong with me? I went from cat to human to cat! This doesn't make sense! Why is my life so messed up?"

Jayfeather looked at me with pity, "You have a great destiny that has a winding path with bumps and blocks but you always find a way around."

He walked up beside me and and lay his tail around me protectively, "I know what it's like. Trust me." he nuzzled my head and guided me to a clearing that had a small gurgling brook running through it. I sat down beside the stream and looked at the reflection in the water.

"I am just a pawn in a game of chess," I meowed in disgust directed at myself. I slapped my reflection with my paw and hissed because water got on me.

Jayfeather looked at me curiously, "What is chess? And what do you mean you are just a pawn? You are much, much more."

"Chess is a Twoleg game that you need to be able to strategize to win. A pawn is a simple figure that is disposed of easily." I mewed with a sigh.

"Since you are now a cat in StarClan you are a cat in the living world so you will have to join ThunderClan."

I sighed and closed my eyes in defeat.

"Alright. Let's go meet StarClan." I meowed slowly.

"This way," he called over his shoulder.

I glance one last time at my reflection one more time and gasp. The reflection in the water was a black cat with a bone collar. He nodded at me then morphed back into my reflection.

I follow Jayfeather to a clearing not far from the brook. In the clearing were millions upon millions of cats present. Some were faded and see-through while others were solid as if they died not that long ago.

"Welcome to StarClan, Serine," meowed a blue she-cat.

"It is very nice to meet you, Bluestar." I bowed.

"I would like you to know what your destiny is and will be," she said to me then called into the group of cats, "Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang came out of the group of cats and sighed, "You had better pay attention, apprentice because you are to lead the clan to safety. But you place in the clan is a tricky one to decide. You are to go to ThunderClan. You are the fourth in the prophecy.

…

I woke up beside the Moonpool to see Jayfeather looking down on me.

"Time to go to ThunderClan, Serine since you are back to your original form you can't change back. I am sorry."

I got up and stretched accomplishing a perfect cat stretch, "Let's go"

...

"So you want join ThunderClan, Serine?" meowed Firestar.

"Yes and i would be honored if you let me," I bowed my head.

Firestar laid his tail on my shoulder. He then flicked his tail on my chin. i looked up to see respect glowing in his eyes.

"You have been through a lot Serine. But you are a gift to our clan at this moment when one of our warriors have been murdered and another has gone missing."

"I know Firestar. Thank you for letting me join ThunderClan."

"Serine don't go yet. I have a few more things to say to you. Jayfeather you may leave and thank you for bringing her to me right away. Follow me Serine." he ordered.

i followed him out of his den and out the camp entrance. we walked for what felt like three hours when we passed the ThunderClan scent markers. When we stopped, we were in a grove well away from the scent markers.

"Serine, who are you really?" he asked sternly.

"A loner," i meowed cautiously.

"Fox dung! I can see for myself you are something else. "Firestar spat at me.

"Fine I shall tell you. You are a cat that believes in prophesies am I correct?" i mewed.

"Yes"

"Well when I was a kit something happened to my mother and father. I don't know what happened. Then the next thing I knew was that I was a Twoleg. Then when i was walking around in the forest i met Jayfeather. He knew me. We went to the Moonpool and visited StarClan. They changed me into a cat again and this is what i am. I have a huge prophesy," i meowed cross.

He had a shocked look but shook his head to get rid of it. "I am sorry i pestered you. Can you forgive me?" he mewed quietly.

"Yes," I walked up to him and nuzzled his cheek, "I forgive you,"

He nuzzled me back. "You are the most beautiful she-cat in the whole world, Serine."

I backed up. "What about Sandstorm?"

"She isn't as pretty as you," he began to walk towards me.

"We need to get back. The clan will be missing you." i mewed.

He sighed," I guess you are right. Let's go."

He begins to walk towards the camp when he tries to start a conversation, "So what are some of your talents?"

"Um... hunting and fighting."

"Good you will be a good addition," he mewed half to himself.

We arrived at the camp entrance a few minutes later. I walked straight to Jayfeather's den. Firestar was climbing the rock fall.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting." he yowled.

I turned around and walked back into the clearing. All of the warriors and elders walked into the clearing. Mousefur was complaining.

"We have a new apprentice," Called Firestar.

The clan looked around puzzled. Then their eyes fell on me. Some stares were curious others hostile. I walked slowly up to the high rock and sat down.

"Do you promise to fight for your clan even if it means death?"

I locked my gaze with his, "Yes."

"Will you uphold and defend the warrior code?"

"I will."

"Then by the power of StarClan I name you Bluepaw. I will be your mentor." he meowed.

I touched noses with him and sat down near the front. I ignored all of the gasps of awe and curiosity directed at me.

"This meeting is done," he yowled.

Squirrelflight walked up to me, "Congratulations, Bluepaw. It's ok. The staring should stop in a few days."

"Thanks Squirrelflight," I mewed gratefully.

She gave me a puzzled look, "How did you know my name?"

Oh shit, "I heard Jayfeather talking to another cat and he looked at you so I guessed you were Squirrelflight," I laughed.

"Lucky for you to get Firestar as your mentor," said Berrynose.

"Berrynose, leave her alone," growled Squirrelflight. Then to me she added, "Follow me. I will show you the apprentice den."

I followed her and looked into the den to see a freshly made nest made.

"You will have to thank the apprentices later for the nest. They were so excited when they heard that it wasn't only them doing apprentice duties anymore," she laughed.

"Bluepaw!" called Firestar from the clearing.

"Coming," I mewed. I then added to Squirrelflight, "Thanks for showing me where the apprentice den is."

She nodded and walked to the nursery.

I walked into the clearing and looked around. "If that is the apprentice den that must be the warriors den. Then the nursery is over there and that must be the elders' den." Then my eyes fell on the high rock to the lichen cover, "The leader's den," I mewed quietly.

"Are you ready?" asked Firestar as he padded up.

"Yupp." I nodded.


End file.
